The present invention relates in general to enclosures, and more particularly to a combination latch and support system for use with enclosures.
A multitude of conventional latching mechanisms are known in the art. Moreover, the function provided by each such mechanism is the same, i.e. to keep the enclosure parts together in the closed position. This function is particularly important in enclosures which contain expensive or delicate test equipment. It is highly desirable, therefore, that the latching mechanism chosen is not easily inadvertently opened.
In certain applications where enclosures contain test equipment, there exists a need to support such enclosures, and thus the test equipment, on a card cage rack to conduct tests on circuits located therein.
The prior art generally addresses these needs by providing a latching mechanism for holding the enclosure closed, and separate support apparatus for attaching the enclosure to the card cage rack. Although this approach poses a solution, it is believed that the present invention provides a superior solution to these two needs by combining the latch and support functions into a single apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, there is featured the provision of a combined latch and support system, where, when retracted within the enclosure, the system performs a latching function, and when extended from the enclosure provides a means for attaching the enclosure to a card cage rack, or the like. Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.